Magic And Mechanics
by Zelia Storm Wayne
Summary: Things were normal at auto bot base. That was in till someone came in by white light and started calling Jack Christopher a day before his 18th birthday. Now, they have a rather large mess on there hands. As they try to figure this out, what will happen? More importantly, can magic and mechanics mesh? Much less those of alien origins?
1. Cristopher

A/N: Before I/you get into this, know that I have not watched ether show in a very long time and so the history may be off. I am trying to fix that by re-watching them, though some changes will be made intentionally to fit the story plot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Transformers _

The day started out ordinary. Jack, Raph and Miko were picked up from school by their respective guardians, then brought back to base. They did their homework then played video games and talked with the bots. They never expected the day to change, much less in a supernatural way.

Jack was racing Raph, and sadly loosing. The young tech genius had yet to be beaten by anyone sense he had finally won over Bee. Jack knew he didn't stand a chance, but it was still fun to try. As Raph crossed the finish line, Arcee came in.

" Time to go Jack. Your mother wants you home early tonight." She told Jack.

" I'll be there in a second." He called out to her and went to get his stuff. " See you guys in a day or two."

" Where are you going?" Raph asks, getting off the couch. Miko leaned closer, also eager to know where her friend was going.

" Don't know. Mom just said it was a surprise." Jack tells them.

" Why?" Miko asks

" My 18th birthday." He replies.

" Man, your getting old." Miko says. Jack laughs at the comment, seeing as the girl is only 2 years younger then he was. He starts toward the stairs, when there is a weird white light. When it dies down, there is a man standing there with dark blond hair and green eyes. For a second he looks around, totally bypassing the fact that there are giant robots standing next to him, till his eyes land on Jack and he breaths a sigh of relief.

* * *

" Finally," he says, " I finally found you, Christopher."

A/N: Sorry its short, but it _is_ only the prologue. Oh, and if you see them, please ignore the gray lines.


	2. Leo

Sorry for not updating. I had a plan but I've decided to shift it and so had to re-evaluate how I was going to get to my goal. I think I have it now, so I hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry if Leos a little ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or charmed

" Who is Christopher? Why do you think Jacks him? How did you get here? Could you teach me?" Miko asks. The mans face scrunches in confusion for a second before he turns to her.

" My son. Because that's who he is. Its called orbing and no." He responds. The is an audible 'Aw man.' from Miko.

" Sorry sir, but I'm not this Christopher you think I am. I've got to go. I hope you find your son." Jack says, rushing down the stairs to where Arcee was waiting, causing the man to notice the bots.

" What type of demon are you?!" He yells at them, holding a hand up.

" Demon? They're extraterrestrials, not demons. Besides, demons don't exist." Miko says.

" Miko! You're not suppose to tell any one about us." Bulkhead reminds his steed with a face palm.

" Scrap. Sorry Bulk, but he had already seen you." She replies, then turns back to the stranger.

" Extraterrestrials do not exist. That which humans perceive as 'Aliens' are, in fact, demons, witches and whitelighters. Your fiends are neither witch or whitelighter, leaving them to be demons." The man says before turning back to Jack. " Christopher, how could you be in alliance with demons?"

" I'm not Christopher."

" Christopher..."

" I'm not Christopher!"

" Yes you are. You must have some sort of mind block. Perhaps that is why you are with these demons. Does your mother know your here?"

" Yes, she does. Not that its any of your business, but she comes here all the time."

" Piper wouldn't!"

" Her names June, not Piper."

" Christopher how could you forget..."

" I'm not Christopher! Why do you think I'm this guy anyways, and who are you?!"

" I know your Christopher because you have the same aura as him. My name is Leo, sense you cannot remember me. I am your father."

" Any one else just think of Star Wars just now? Kind of like Darth Vader for a second Leo." Miko comments, causing everyone to look at her. They stay there in silence for a few minutes until Jacks cellphone goes of.

" Where in the world are you this time Jack Darby?!" Comes Mrs. Darby's Voice

" Sorry mom. I'll be home soon. Some thing just held me up at base. He hears his mother sigh.

" What happened this time?"

" Um... Someone popped into auto-bot base. Called it orbing. He's convinced that I'm someone named Christopher." Jack tells her. She is silent for a few second before saying something

" Leo? Is that you?"

30 minutes later...

June pulled into the missile silo and parked by the stares. When she got out, everything was silent, causing her to worry. She walked up the stares and looked at the couch. Sitting there were her son, his friends, and someone she had not thought she would be seeing for a long while, Leo Wyatt.

"Piper." Leo got up and hugged her. She hugged back.

" Mom?" Jack asks cautiously and his mother hugs him as well.

" I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you long before now. But I couldn't. I had resolved to tell you this week, just after your 18th birthday. I guess that's not going to happen now." His mother starts. " Jack, our actual last name is Halliwell. My first name is Piper. When I found out I was having you, I wanted you to grow up away from fighting and danger, unlike your siblings. This was Just after Leo choose to be a white lighter again because you siblings were 'whitelighters'. They even had the life span of a wight lighter and would not age. So I left our home and brought you here.

When you were old enough, I hired a baby sitter and went back to school. By the time you were old enough to remember I was already out and working. I had sealed your powers like my mother had to my sisters and I and did my best to raise you as a normal kid.

When you got dragged into the auto-bot's war, I had thought you had somehow released your powers and were try to learn how to use them. Then I found out the truth. At first I found it hard to believe, but I realized most people would be unlikely to believe magic and demons are real, too.

Christopher is your older brother. You are like him physically in so many ways. If you two had been born closer together, then you would probable be mistaken for twins on a regular basis. Black hair, pail skin, and dark eyes. You both even wear black T-shirts."

" Piper, is he mine?" Leo asks

" Don't be dumb Leo," Piper scolds him, " I would never cheat on you. I may not see you, but your still ,my husband. Which brings me to a question I have. Why are you looking for Chris?"

" The Elders had assigned him to be a witches whitelighter, but a few days ago his presence disappeared. I thought that he had gone to you and so when I found um.. Jack was it? Well, when I found his aura and it was like Chris's I came to get him." Leo tells Piper

" Chris is missing?!" Piper asks, frantic. Leo takes a step back as Piper starts panicking over her son. Miko and Raph just stare at them open mouthed while Jack looks like he's in his own world. This is interrupted by the space bridge starting and the auto-bots rolling in and transforming.

" So, what did we miss?" Bulkhead asks.

I will start chapter 3 right away and try to make it longer. :)

ZSW


	3. June or Piper

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Transformers Prime or Charmed

"WellJacksmomsnameisreallyPiperHalliwellandhisfatherisamythicalcreatercalledawhitelighterandhehassiblingswhoareikehisfatherandheissuppostohavemagicbuthismothersealedthemawaywhenhewasababysothatshecouldraishimnormallybutnowhisbrotherwholookslikehimnamedChristopherismissing." Miko says. Every one but Leo understands the teen girl because they've been around her for a while.

" Our young Jack has a bit more to him them we thought." Optimis Prime says with a smile.

" Siblings, huh?" Arcee asks her steed.

" Apparently." He replies, looking tired.

"Despite all this it 10, at night. Raph, Miko, you should head home for the night. If you don't, your guardians might worry." The recently named June, but now known to be Piper, says. Both nod and walk to their respective bots. Jack gets on Arcee and Leo climes into Pipers car. The two are halfway to town when he asks her the question she had been dreading.

" Why didn't you tell me you were expecting another child?"

" By the time I had figured out about Jack, you were gone."

Jack and Arcee

" Do you think that if my magic was unsealed, that I would become a different person?" Jack asks his companion.

" I think so. You don't seam like the one to let power corrupt you, and we already know your responsible or Optimis wouldn't have trusted you with the Key to Vector Sigma." She replies. Her rider sighs and they laps into a comfortable silence. When Jack pulls into the driveway, his mother isn't home yet. He brushes it off as talking to Leo...his father. He had always hated his father, thinking that he had abandon his mother and him, but here he was, and apparently he left to teach his siblings.

" Thanks Arcee. Are you heading back to base?" Jack asks his friend.

" Yes. Should I be by in the morning to pick you up for school?" She replies, not knowing if the plans for the trip were still in motion.

" I honesty don't know." Jack says with a sigh.

" Then I'll swing by. If you need a ride then, I'll be here, but if you don't, then I'll head back to base." Arcee tells him before making Sadie appear and pulling away from the house. Jack waves at her as she disappear down the street before entering his home and heading to the living room to wait for his mom parents to arrive.

June(Piper) and Leo

"Can I ask why you changed your name?" Leo asks, braking the silence that has been between them sense nearly the beginning of the ride.

" It eliminated anyone finding me that way. One less risk to drag me back into the supernatural." June replied

"And your sisters?"

" They knew what I was doing. They even agreed that it was a good idea. They were suppose to contact me if you came back."

" I haven't visited your sisters."

" Would explain why they didn't contact me."

" Has he even met them?!"

" When he was younger. Though I don't think he remembers now."

" How are you so calm?!"

"I'm not! Okay. I'm really not, but one son is missing and another just found I've been keeping a huge secret from him his hole life, and that secret effects him. So, no I'm not calm, but I can't freak out because I have to find Christopher and fix everything with Jack." Junes knuckles turn white as she grips the wheel tighter with every word that comes out her mouth.

The car lapses back into the uneasy silents that occupied it before. June pulls into the drive way and sees the light in the living room on. Jack must be waiting for us, June thought, getting out of the car and locking it once Leo is out as well. She leaves the door open as she heads to the living room, and hears it close as Leo comes in.

"We're here." She says, upon entering the room. Jack looks up and gives her a small smile. The two adults sit down before June starts talking again, " Okay, now that we're all settled. I know you probobly have a lot of questions, so I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability."

" Actually, I just have one." Jack says, "I mean, I know you were trying to 'protect' me, but why didn't you tell me sooner? Something like this could have happened before now with some one who wasn't my father. What would have happened then?"

" Oh, Jack, I did try and tell you. So many times, but I was worried. You've always been so independent, and with the bots, I know you hate that they have to protect you. I was worried you'd try and learn about magic so you could protect yourself, and magic attracts demons and monsters."

" What if they'd come and I didn't have a way to protect myself? And you tried? If you couldn't bring yourself to do it all those times, then what made you think you'd ever tell me." Jack says, with a light tone of anger.

" I told you I made plans to tell you..."

" This week, I know. But how many of the other times have you planned on telling, and didn't." Jack retorts. June looks down, then to her son, then down again.

" Every birthday sense you were 12." She comments quietly.

" I'm going to bed, I need to think and I've got school tomorrow because I'm pretty sure our trip is canceled."

" Why would it be?" She asks, " I've still got the days off."

" You need to look for Christopher and I need a little time. I understand why you did it, but it still frustrates me that you did. Love you mom." Jack stands up and looks at his mother. She opens her mouth to protest, but ends up closing it and nodding. Jack gives another small smile before heading to his room.

" I'm going to go call my sisters. We can finish talking after or in the morning." Junes says, before getting up.

Finito

ZSW


	4. Jack

Jack sighed as he plopped down on his bed. How had his life become so complicated in just one night. Not even 3 hours ago, he had been an only child with a single mother. Now, not only did he have a father, but three siblings, one of which was missing. He knew he shouldn't be entirely angry at his mother for keeping this secret, but he was. He hadn't been joking when he had asked what would have happened if something of supernatural origin had attacked him, and he hadn't known about their existence.

Jack rolled over and looked out his window, toward where he knew Cybertron was. Optimus had personally told the children how to find their home with their own stars. He said it helped him remind himself that he always knew where his home was, a home he would return to, eventually. Jack had asked him how he knew, and the large mech had told them how some of the stars they saw were the same, which had lead to a lesson about Cybertrons stars. Miko had fallen asleep with in the first ten minutes of it, but Jack and Raph had listen until Optimus had been called away to deal with some Decepticons.

"Primus, were ever you are, help, please?" Jack whispers as his eye slowly droop, falling into a deep sleep

Okay, so I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating(and that this is short), though I do tend to warn people about my updating habits ^U^ he he. To make up for it, I'm going to post as many chapters as I can.

Oh, and Disclamers, I saddly do not own any of this.


	5. The Book of Shadows

Jack woke in the morning to find a large old book sitting on his desk with a note from his mother on it.

_Jack,_

_This is the Halliwell book of magic. It's been around for as long as magic has. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you want, the first page is a spell to unlock your magic. The book is yours now. Leo and I went out looking for Christopher, but I promise to be back by tonight to celebrate. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jack smile slightly, before moving the note to the side and picking the book up. It was large and rapped in worn leather, a triquetra in the center. Jack set the book back down before getting ready for school. As he headed out to be picked up by Arcee, he grabbed it and brought it with him, thinking the best time to deal with it would be after school at the autobot base. He wouldn't get a break from Miko, but Ratchet and maybe Optimus would be there to give him advice.

" You going to school today?" Arcee asks, pulling up to his house.

" Yep," Jack answers, a half sad smile on his face. Arcee deactivates Sadie, letting Jack jump on.

" Happy birthday by the way," She says as they take off toward Jasper High.

" Thanks." He replies, then enjoys the silent for the rest of the ride. He jumps off when they arrive at the school, muttering a goodbye before making his way toward his first period. Jack went through the day without a hitch and didn't even question it when Bee picks up all three of them, because the other were out on mission.

Jack pulled out the magic book upon getting to the base and Miko started bombarding him with questions. He hold up a hand to the girl, " Hey, Miko, I don't have the answers to your questions, at least not yet. In case you've forgotten I just learned about all this yesterday."

"Aw, but you had all night to find out about this," Miko replies, pouting a little. Jack looks to the girl.

" One, I was asleep for most of that time, and two, The two people I could have asked were gone when I woke up this morning," Jack tells her

" Excuses, Excuses," Miko replies in a teasing sing song voice. Jack grins before pulling the book open and flipping through it. He takes note that some of the pages have been book marked, like scrying and basic defensive spells. He especially notes the demons that have been marked, like Belthazor. As he flips through the pages, he lets Raph and Miko look over his sholder. Jack smiles as Miko make off handed comments on the pictures of the book, like "That's one fugly demon", and Raphs more educational ones like, " i read about that in one of my textbooks, must be an old thing".

Jack relaxes and falls into a lull, thinking that he was going to fall asleep until there was a white flash and a young man that looked remarkably like him shows up looking worse for ware and about to fall down. The young man spots the magic book in Jacks lap and mutters, " Help me," before passing out and collapsing.

Disclamer: Me no own.


End file.
